We are
by Janet Cab
Summary: Antes eran cinco. Un sombrero de paja, un par de gafas de aumento, tres espadas, cuatro sartenes de diferentes tamaños y mandarinas, muchas mandarinas. Antes eran cinco y un montón de cicatrices. Colección de One-shots. LuNa y ZoSan. Prompt 10# Chicas "Zoro no era una mujer y no sabía cómo tratarlas, así que todo estaba bien." /YAOI/
1. Intimidad

**We are**

"Antes eran cinco. Un sombrero de paja, un par de gafas de aumento, tres espadas, cuatro sartenes de diferentes tamaños y mandarinas, muchas mandarinas. Antes eran cinco y un montón de cicatrices. Colección de One-shots."

**¡Hola!** Llevo años viendo One Piece y nunca me había atrevido a escribir nada, así que aquí estoy; voy por la saga de Arlong y conozco datos sueltos, nothing more. Estoy un poco nerviosa y feliz y nerviosa. Y todo el tema.

Esto va de lo siguiente: One-shots/viñetas/drabbles sobre nuestros chicos. De todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Tengo el día tonto y se me ocurren cosas, normalmente relacionadas con un prompt. El primero de la serie es intimidad,espero no hacerlo muy mal para tratarse de mi primera vez ñ.ñ Como soy una libertina os vais a encontrar con varios pairings, así que si sois unos shippers muy radicales o no os gusta el yaoi es el momento de poner pies en polvorosa. Aclarar que el centro del fic no es el romance y que las continuaciones no serán necesariamente lineales porque muchas de las partes serán autoconcluyentes. No uso terminaciones japonesas porque no me manejo con ellas, ¿le dais una oportunidad a este lo-que-sea?

**Disclaimer: **si One Piece fuera mío me lo habría visto entero. Oda plz.

* * *

**1# Intimidad**

Cuando estaba con Arlong Nami tenía algo de lo que no era consciente pero que ahora que ha renunciado a tanto que la lista de privilegios (que solo son privilegios cuando vives como lo hacen ellos, como piratas) es tan extensa como el East Blue y no hace más que aumentar en momentos como ese, mientras apoya un barreño de madera contra la puerta y echa el pestillo, _ahora _echa terriblemente de menos. Como si un pestillo fuera a detener a Luffy o a Zoro si quisieran entrar al baño _y entraran _(porque al menos Usopp se abstiene de entrar aunque se lo esté haciendo encima y Sanji bueno, es Sanji. Ni siquiera hace falta que se lo esté haciendo encima. Cuando el calor de los fogones le funde la caja de fusibles que tiene por cabeza se le van todas las ideas de golpe, saltan todas las alertas de apagón general, la sangre le huye de la cabeza y Sanji abre la puerta un poco más emocionado de lo que vuelve volando a la cocina, con más sangre fuera que dentro del cuerpo).

Nami antes tenía un cuartucho sin ventanas en el que sentarse a dibujar mapas, una mesa en la que apoyar el codo y una mano en la que apoyar la cara cuando se cansaba un poco de todo y se imaginaba cómo sería su brazo sin la huella de tinta de una maldición, su vida con Bellemere y su villa sin piratas. Podía tirarse horas perdiendo el tiempo, llegar a las tantas a una casa en la que nadie esperaba por ella y levantarse todos los días con ganas de comerse el mundo como si fuera una mandarina sin pelar, a mordiscos.

Creía tener un secreto, lo cual por definición siempre es mejor que no tener ninguno. Ahora no es que no los tenga, es que no le dejan tenerlos. Ahora Nami no tiene secretos porque desde que apareció Luffy para ponerlo todo patas arriba y meter su nariz de goma en una villa en la que entran menos de los que salen, Nami siente que _no puede_ tener secretos.

En la lista de privilegios solía haber cosas como asearse a diario con agua dulce, regar los mandarinos en tierra firme y no temer por ellos cada vez que en la costa resonaban los cañones.

Antes tenía intimidad.

Tenía un espacio para ella sola y nadie lo invadía a no ser que ella quisiera, y cuando lo hacía era solo físicamente porque Nami odiaba a los piratas, con sus metas por encima de todo y sus banderas tan negras como sus corazones.

Ahora no puede hacer más que vigilar la puerta con la mandíbula tensa y mojar su toalla en la jarra de cerámica para lavarse un poco a tientas, sin jabón y_ cómo echa de menos el jabón_.

Debería tener derecho a._ Tiene_ derecho a.

Debería haberse visto venir que Usopp y Luffy lo usarían para fregar la cubierta y que para cuando Sanji o ella se dieran cuenta de que el detergente con extra de barniz seguía sin abrir y quietecito en la despensa, la pastilla de lavanda se habría disuelto hace mucho.

Sanji es el único que aprecia la diferencia entre jabón de manos, detergente para los platos y friegasuelos, pero también es el único que tiene asignada una función específica dentro del barco, además de ella. Los otros tres tienen demasiado tiempo libre y muy poco sentido común.

Sanji no es la máxima expresión del sentido común, es decir, es un Sombrero de Paja. Pero no es tan Sombrero de Paja como Luffy.

Ahora mismo está teniendo uno de sus intercambios de opiniones con Zoro. Lo nota porque el barco se mueve como si estuvieran atravesando un huracán y esa mañana Nami se aseguró de que la ruta por la que navegarían los próximos tres días estaría despejada y exenta de zonas de choque entre aguas calientes y frías, así que aunque no pueda ver el exterior pone la mano en el fuego a que Sanji ha terminado de preparar la cena, Zoro ha terminado de entrenar y ambos son incapaces de sentarse un ratito a reponer fuerzas mientras el otro no tiene nada que hacer.

Podría verlos si no hubiera echado la cortina, pero es Nami la que está en un barco con cuatro chicos que se duchan con la puerta y la ventana abiertas de par en par, chicos que se secan en cubierta y se sacuden como los perros, mojándolo todo y persiguiéndose desnudos, chicos que a veces la miran con un poco de lástima porque si ella fuera un chico podrían jugar todos juntos, pero no lo es y la última vez que Luffy se escondió detrás de ella (con los ojos rojos y restos de espuma tras las orejas) para huir de Usopp Nami _lo sintió_ contra su espalda, vibrante, con energía para parar a una flota entera de la Marina, adolescente, desnudo, _estúpido Luffy_, y le dio tan fuerte que la onda expansiva llegó hasta el Baratie.

Nami no es Zoro, y le daría vergüenza dormir espatarrada cerca del mascarón, a la vista de todos, y acercarse a una de esas pesas que podrían ser anclas de emergencia.

Nami no es Usopp, que parece disponer de una fuente inagotable de chistes poco higiénicos que siempre inundan los desayunos y las comidas en alta mar.

Nami no es Sanji, que antes le tiraba los trastos a cincuenta mujeres al día y que ahora tiene que montar planes estratégicos para sorprender a Nami mientras se asea un poco y no olvidarse de cómo son las caderas de una chica y por qué usan sujetador.

Nami no es Luffy, que cree que el One Piece está oculto en lo más profundo de su nariz y se pasa el día hurga que te hurga, a ver si con todo lo que rasca gana algo. Luffy, que se ha dejado su sombrero (que Nami juraría que no estaba allí cuando ella entró) colgado en uno de los ganchos metálicos de la puerta. Luffy, que nunca llama antes de entrar y abre directamente con el hombro, el pelo hecho un remolino y la cicatriz bajo el ojo, que es como una sonrisa pequeñita. La otra, la de la boca, esa es enooorme. Se le desfigura un poco cuando Nami hace lo posible por taparse, pero la toalla se ha encogido y no la cubre del todo.

Y ahí está Luffy, excitado porque Zoro acaba de rajar una de las suelas de los mejores zapatos de Sanji y las promesas de muerte por parte de Sanji están en el auge de su originalidad. Usopp está tirándoles picones para cabrearlos más y él no puede tomar parte en la _Pelea de Antes de Cenar _sin su sombrero.

—Cógelo y lárgate.

Le tiembla un poco la voz al hablar, como el timón cuando la corriente es demasiado fuerte, pero no puede evitarlo. Luffy tiene la habilidad de ser idiota y ser consciente de que lo es, lo cual acaba haciendo sentir idiota a su interlocutor.

Inclina un poco la cabeza al mirarla, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la banqueta y la cara ardiendo.

Nami lo vio desnudo cuando fondearon en aquella isla tropical que tenía un lago poco profundo y Luffy cogió a Zoro por los brazos mientras echaba la siesta bajo un nogal, Usopp lo sostuvo de las piernas y entre los dos lo tiraron al agua. Después Zoro les bajó los pantalones y metió la cabeza de Luffy bajo el agua para ver si se ahogaba de una puta vez, y Nami ese día vio más de lo que le gustaría haber visto.

_Es bastante justo,_ se dice. _Ellos también me han visto desnuda a mí. Ellos y otros antes que ellos._

Pero no es nada justo.

Le molesta que sean ellos los que decidan cuándo tiene que enseñar las tetas porque no obtiene ningún beneficio a cambio, solo el frío colándose en el baño del Going Merry y la piel erizada. Le molesta no tener derecho a escoger como lo tienen ellos, que se sacan las camisetas cuando les da la gana y entran al baño sin pensar en si hay alguien dentro. Le molestan esos momentos en los que uno de ellos está en la misma habitación que ella y ella no tiene la capacidad de decidir si quiere estar ahí, con las bragas sobre la repisa del lavamanos y sintiéndose tan vulnerable que se asfixia.

Le molesta que Luffy parezca más alto cuando lo miras desde abajo, que no se esfume como el humo tan rápido como aparece y que la escrute con el entrecejo fruncido, como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una chica desnuda.

_Espera, ¿habrá visto Luffy...?_

Bueno, es una pregunta bastante tonta. Es evidente que ahora ella está desnuda y él la está viendo, así que sí.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué no hace nada? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Por qué no cierra la puerta?

_¿Por qué no se queda?_

Pero no.

Es Luffy.

Es Luffy y ella no va a exprimirse el cerebro en busca de respuestas para las que Luffy no tiene preguntas. Luffy, que se niega a entender ciertos detalles por el simple hecho de que no le interesa entenderlos.

—Esa es mi toalla.

Nami parpadea. El sol se está poniendo y contra todo pronóstico, Luffy, su silueta recortándose contra el horizonte, tiene razón. Su toalla es naranja, pero la de Luffy es roja y a oscuras es fácil confundirlas.

—Lo siento.

—Puedes usarla, no voy a bañarme hoy.

Luffy se niega a entender ese tipo de cosas.

Que cada uno tiene su toalla y que si hubiera sido al revés, Nami la habría quemado y se habría secado a la intemperie, y no habría vuelto a secarse de otra forma hasta tener una toalla nueva.

Luffy deja la puerta abierta y como no hay jabón, ahora Nami huele a Luffy, a goma y a salitre, y Sanji podrá salir muy mal parado de la pelea con Zoro, pero esa noche hará guardia en la cocina si hay que hacerla.

Luffy no ha tenido hambre en su vida. Lo que tiene constantemente son ganas de comer, así que la conciencia de Sanji está tranquila.

Luffy no come hasta mañana y se acabó, y que dé gracias al cielo porque a Sanji no le guste resolver las cosas con violencia.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ¿un review? Si os urge algún prompt/pairing/ambos decidlo y aparecerá en el próximo One-shot.

Hasta pronto ^^


	2. Animales

**2# Animales**

La primera vez que se gruñeron desde lo más profundo de la garganta estaban en una situación de emergencia, una de esas en las que la gente corriente y moliente se pone nerviosa y dice y hace cosas que no quiere decir ni hacer.

Sanji y Zoro no son gente corriente. Ni moliente. Son Sombreros de Paja y procuran no arrepentirse de las vidas que quitan, ¿arrepentirse de un par de insultos? Las damas primero.

Ahora se ha convertido en rutina.

No tienen horarios pero normalmente empieza cuando Sanji deja el estofado de carne reposando, se remanga el pantalón y se sienta en la puerta de la cocina con una cerveza. Necesita sol en la cara y no despistarse ni un segundo que podría ser crucial si se trata de Luffy media hora antes de la cena. Entonces Zoro decide que él también se merece una cerveza y Sanji no está de acuerdo. Zoro le pregunta a Luffy qué opina al respecto y Luffy contesta que Sanji debería darle una cerveza a Zoro y servir el estofado YA. Sanji enciende el último King Ground del paquete y musita que Luffy podrá mangonear a todo el mundo cuando sea el rey de los piratas, pero que en _su _cocina el rey es él y Zoro no va a entrar en ella apestando a acero y a horas de entrenamiento, _por encima de mi cadáver. _Zoro escupe que _claro, es mejor que apeste a humo. Cocinero de mierda._

Entonces Sanji estira la pierna y Zoro desenfunda la Wadô Ichimonji.

Nami cree que lo hacen porque son hombres. Sanji tiene más facilidad del verbo que Zoro, pero su vocabulario no es el adecuado si lo que se quiere es entablar una conversación normal. Viste de etiqueta pero gasta lengua de bucanero, así que la conversación se acaba y pasan a la acción. Es otra forma de comunicarse.

Usopp es un hombre, pero cree que cuando Sanji y Zoro llegan a las manos es porque _pueden_. Es su guerra particular y ambas partes son poderosas, así que tiene sentido que surja el conflicto.

Luffy no cree nada porque directamente, sabe por qué se pelean. Cuando eran tres y Ace decía "a la cama" Sabo y él se acostaban separados de Ace pero amanecían acurrucados sobre su barriga, como gatos en una cesta. Garp siempre reía "en un corral no puede haber dos gallos", y Luffy siempre estaba tentado de preguntarle que dónde veía el viejo gallos, porque él hacía tiempo que no comía pollo.

Ahora lo entiende.

En la tripulación son cinco animales.

Está claro que él es un mono, hay tantas evidencias al respecto que no vale la pena cuestionarlo.

Nami podría ser un gato, un gato atigrado y naranja con los ojos color chocolate, siempre en guardia y colándose en los patios de las casas para robar sardinas.

Usopp podría ser un pájaro (su nariz parece un pico), un pavo real tal vez, por eso de correr más rápido de lo que exhibe sus plumas.

Sanji y Zoro podrían ser gallos, pero Luffy los visualiza como animales bastante más grandes que los otros tres. Podrían ser leones, pero a pesar de todo, ninguno va a morderle el cuello al otro hasta que abandone el barco porque está claro que Zoro y Sanji no pelean por el liderazgo de la manada (para eso tendrían que pelear con él), así que la opción queda descartada.

Podrían ser perros.

Perros acostumbrados a vivir en jauría. Eso es. Son perros y se revuelcan por el suelo y babean y zarandean al otro por el collar porque eso es lo que hacen los perros. Pelear por el mismo hueso y morderse las orejas sin llegar a hacerse daño. Intentar encontrar vestigios de lógica en la naturaleza de las cosas solo sirve para perder el tiempo.

Aprovechando que los perros se están ladrando y persiguiendo alrededor del mástil, el gato está recluido en su cesta pasando lista a sus sardinas y el pavo está acicalándose las plumas, el mono baja del mascarón y se cuela en la cocina.

_Es la mejor manada del mundo._


	3. Libertad

Pensaba subir esto la semana que viene, pero acabo de salir de un examen con la adrenalina por las nubes y can´t control myself.

* * *

**3# Libertad**

Verano.

Calor.

Limpieza general.

**Calor.**

Cuarto de Nami.

Calor.

Entre el escritorio a rebosar de mapas y minas de grafito y la cómoda.

_Calor._

Más de dos semanas en el Going Merry y no descubrió el tocadiscos hasta ese día, mudo y chisporroteando magia bajo una pañoleta de seda, sin un solo rasguño, y eso que esa misma mañana los había despertado un bombardeo contra el casco del barco (que resultó ser un grupo de tortugas gigantes que se había salido de la corriente, rumbo al North Blue).

— ¿Sabéis lo que es?

Luffy hizo un ruidito con la lengua que a Nami le hizo contener la respiración y se acercó a investigar. Parecía un cuerno de guerra, pero no estaba seguro.

Usopp sonrió tanto que le salieron mil hoyuelos y dio un paso adelante.

—Es un tocadiscos—suspiró casi sin voz, con recuerdos que dolían un poco tras las costillas porque ahora no eran más que eso, recuerdos revoloteando en su sonrisa, en la sonrisa de dientes rectos de Kaya (que él mismo había decidido que tendría que convertirse en un recuerdo de manera transitoria), hasta que un día que temía y anhelaba a partes iguales dejaría de serlo—. Creía que Kaya tenía solo uno.

— ¿Sirve para algo?—cuestionó Zoro, mirando el artefacto con ojo crítico.

—Veamos… ¿os gusta _Mala hierba_ Marley?

Luffy silbó y estiró tanto los brazos que estos se le salieron por la puerta.

Fuera el horizonte se difuminaba entre pinceladas naranjas y manchurrones añiles.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a despuntar, como pequeños tesoros cosidos al firmamento.

— ¿El pirata de las rastas? ¿El que invitaba a sus enemigos a un cigarro muy grande y al final se olvidaban de pelear y acababan todos cantando y bebiendo ron?—Usopp asintió con vehemencia—. Shanks estaba borracho cuando me contó que lo conoció cuando tenía mi edad, así que no sé si es verdad—Zoro y Sanji intercambiaron una mirada. Si llegaran a conocerse, Shanks y Usopp tendrían mucho de lo que hablar—. Necesitamos un bardo, en serio.

—No _necesitamos_ un bardo—Nami con las manos en la cintura y la paciencia por los tobillos—, necesitamos un médico.

—Vaaaale. Primero encontramos al médico y después vamos a por el bardo.

Nami se masajeó las sienes y Zoro rió por lo bajo, pero se le endureció el semblante en cuanto Sanji lo miró con mala cara.

—Kaya y yo solíamos escuchar a este hombre. Aquí hay un vinilo suyo.

Usopp sacó una funda de cartón fino y de ella extrajo un disco grande, negro y plano, mucho más ancho que los discos de Jango. Lo puso entre el fonochasis y la aguja de punta multirradial y un par de segundos después, la música se hizo oír por encima de la marisma y por encima de las gaviotas, dio un nuevo sentido al calor pegajoso de mediados de julio y les subió a todos por la espina dorsal, directa al cerebro y directa al corazón.

_Viejos piratas me robaron_

_y me vendieron a algún mercader._

_Minutos después me sacaron_

_del agujero más cruel._

— ¡LUFFY!—Nami sudaba hasta por los ojos, con el cuello lleno de hollín, demasiado cansada para enfadarse y a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor, y ver a Luffy saltando sobre su cama recién hecha, con los pies sucios e inmune al clima no ayudaba mucho. Cuadró los hombros para propinarle un puñetazo en las espinillas, pero sus reflejos la traicionaron.

_Somos una generación que avanza_

_por el triunfo._

_¿Me ayudarás a cantar estas canciones de libertad?_

De repente Luffy la había agarrado del codo y estaba saltando con él, como saltó desde el muelle el día en que se unió a la tripulación con un par de toneladas de monederos bajo la camisa y una mandarina y un molinillo sobre la piel del brazo, dejando atrás lo que durante dieciocho años había sido su vida, aquello por lo que había rastros de sangre en sus cien millones de doblones, aquello por lo que a Zoro se le volvió a abrir la herida del pecho, Sanji casi murió ahogado, Usopp tuvo agujetas de tanto correr y Luffy acabó mordido por un tiburón.

Luffy, al que no le interesaban los motivos ni las razones ni las medias tintas.

Luffy, que había tirado abajo la base de los tritones porque uno de ellos había hecho llorar a su navegante al menos una vez e intuía que habían sido más, muchas más.

Ese era el único motivo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

_Porque es todo lo que siempre he tenido._

_Canciones de libertad._

Tal vez fue por lo conscientes que fueron por primera vez de estar donde estaban (en cuerpo) y ser quienes eran (y alma), por sentirlo todo tan correcto, tan _estamos en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, _pero Sanji no intervino. Se limitó a comentar que era una buena canción, y rechinó los dientes cuando Luffy, todo castañuelas y batir de pestañas soltó _pero Nami, qué más te da, si esta noche te vas a volver a acostar._

_Liberaros de la esclavitud mental, nadie más que nosotros puede liberar nuestras mentes._

_Porque nadie puede parar el tiempo._

Fue un error de cálculo, piensa. La almohada no salió volando porque ella le diera una patada.

Zoro comentó que la canción le daba ganas de dormir pero que no estaba mal, Sanji murmuró algo relativo a que Zoro tendría ganas de dormir aunque cayeran rayos y truenos y rayitruenos y Zoro se rió con los ojos cerrados y dijo que _seguramente._

_¿Me ayudarás a cantar estas canciones de libertad?_

_Porque es todo lo que siempre he tenido._

_Canciones de libertad._

Y a lo mejor es eso, y Luffy no ha conocido nada como conoce la libertad.

A lo mejor Sanji siempre la tuvo, pero renunció siempre a ella, hasta que lo conoció.

A lo mejor Usopp esperó por ella como había esperado por su padre, esperó por ellos, por un barco y kilómetros de océano, kilómetros de libertad.

A lo mejor Zoro supo reconocerla en cuanto la vio, porque si la libertad no es saltar un muro y salvar a alguien a quien no le debes nada, Zoro nunca sabrá lo que es.

Y a lo mejor es eso, y Nami necesita la libertad que perdió antes de llegar a tener y que a Luffy siempre le ha sobrado a espuertas.

_Canciones de libertad._

* * *

La canción es _Redemption Song,_ de Bob Marley -akka _Mala hierba_ Marley-. Me parecía perfecta para ellos y aquí está la prueba. Ojalá os esté gustando el invento, hacía mucho que quería escribir algo así. Un review comentando cualquier cosilla me haría alcanzar el nirvana :)


	4. Caballerosidad

**4# Caballerosidad**

_"Un hombre que pelea con caballerosidad solo puede ser mediocre."_

Zoro piensa que si afirmas algo como eso, o no conoces a Sanji o estás a punto de conocerlo de la peor manera posible.

A Sanji le gusta fregar los platos con Usopp (muchísimo menos de lo que adora recoger la mesa con Nami y bastante más que el sufrimiento que acarrea encomendarle la tarea a Luffy) porque trata la cubertería con el mismo cariño con el que acaricia los vinilos de Kaya al sacarlos de su funda, pero esa noche Usopp fingió tan bien la fiebre y los escalofríos que solo Luffy lo creyó, y cuando Nami puso el termómetro a contraluz y el mercurio marcó los cuarenta grados Sanji se sintió tan culpable que le perdonó su turno y se lo pasó a Zoro.

Zoro podrá ser muchas cosas, pero dentro del barco (y antes de admitirlo Sanji prefiere confiarle a Luffy la llave del candado del frigorífico) es quien mejor soporta el dolor de los cinco, y si Usopp está muy tocado por la pelea con Jango y Kuro es a Zoro a quien le toca cargárselo al hombro, si Luffy se ausenta es Zoro el que toma los mandos y si Nami está en peligro es a Zoro a quien saca la lengua y a quien dice _te lo dejo TOOODO a ti. _

Si están todos al límite de sus fuerzas es Zoro el que dice _mátame a mí y a ellos déjalos en paz _y Sanji al que se le nubla la vista y el que se lleva el golpe de gracia con la empuñadura de su espada.

Roronoa Zoro es la mayor concentración de fuerza bruta sobre la faz de la Tierra, un insensato con un sentido poco práctico del honor y un sinsentido de la orientación, un sinfín de códigos de conducta que solo siguen él y unos pocos.

Ese es Zoro, genio y figura.

Fregar los platos con él es una tortura porque Sanji no puede evitar ponerse paranoico y pensar que va a desmenuzar las cucharas solo con mirarlas.

— ¿Me pasas esa fuente o voy yo a cogerla?

Zoro sabe que el peor error que alguien puede cometer frente a Sanji es subestimarlo, no como él, que le toma el pelo porque su grado de perversión y estupidez raya en lo alarmante cuando el asunto gira en torno a una falda y un poco de carmín en los labios. Algún día morirá a manos de esa arpía, piensa mientras oye a Nami hablando en susurros con Luffy y Usopp en la habitación contigua. Zoro no lo subestima, no cuando pelea.

Sanji tiene una ceja ridícula y muchos vicios de los que no quiere desprenderse (tabaco, mujeres), pero cuando se pone serio hay que tener cuidado si uno no quiere morir a base de coces.

—Pero ten cuidado—Zoro pone los ojos en blanco. Allá va otra vez, ese cocinero maniático—, no la cojas así, apóyala en la base—Sanji hace el amago de sostenerle la mano pero ante el respingo momentáneo de ambos sigue de largo y le quita el estropajo—y pasa la esponja por la cara más dura, en círculos por todo el plato y…

—"…doblándolo al llegar al borde, así"—el estropajo vuelve a estar en su poder—. ¿Se lo has explicado a Luffy o a él le sueltas el discurso de "cuanto más alto lo sueltes mejor"?

Sanji le pasa la fuente.

—Luffy no está a lo que está, pero tengo la esperanza de que tus siete mil músculos y tu cabeza de chorlito se coordinen lo bastante como para seguir mis consejos…

—…tus consejos de cocinero de pacotilla…

—…mis consejos de cocinero de pacotilla mientras friegas un maldito plat… ¿qué has dicho?

Pueden notar el aire electrizándose siempre, dulzón y viscoso, cargado como antes de las tormentas.

Zoro gruñe y se traga el "he dicho cocinero de pacotilla" con tanta sal que le escalda al bajar por la garganta y Sanji se traga las ganas de encajarlo en el horno a patada limpia. La cocina no es un ring.

—Sé que te lo digo siempre—reconoce—pero no me cabe en la cabeza que puedas tocar algo tan frágil como la cerámica sin hacerla pedazos.

Zoro lo mira con las manos mojadas y el pijama puesto, divertido.

—No rompo todo lo que toco—al pasar por su lado se detiene y le habla desde atrás—, no sin un motivo.

—El único motivo que necesito para pensar que podrías romper uno de mis platos es que _puedes_ hacerlo.

— ¿Qué sentido tendría romperlo?

Ahora es Sanji el que suelta una risilla, al tiempo que vacía la rejilla metálica en el cubo de la basura.

— ¿Desde cuándo apelas al sentido para hacer las cosas?

—Desde que tengo un capitán que hace cosas sin sentido.

Es una de esas pocas veces en las que se ríen los dos, sin malicia y sin pullas implícitas. Sanji se da la vuelta para colgar el paño de un gancho metálico y una fuente mayor que la que usaron para servir el pulpo a la vinagreta de la cena resbala de uno de los estantes más altos.

Sanji está en una posición de desventaja. Espera un ruido de cristales rotos que nunca llega y cuando abre los ojos, _¿los tenía cerrados?, _Zoro le regala una sonrisita de suficiencia y _vaya,_ _tiene pecas en los labios, qué tontería más tonta _le pone la fuente en las manos.

Se retira con un consejo de mierda, marca Roronoa Zoro.

—Preocúpate de ser más fuerte que una fuente de cristal y no me des motivos para romperte, cocinero.

Sanji es un tío que resiste muy bien el calor y lleva muy mal el tema de las deudas personales. Antes le debía su vida a Zeff. Ahora se le están acumulando tantas deudas con sus camaradas que sospecha que aunque encuentren el One Piece y él renuncie a su parte del botín no va a ser suficiente para saldarlas todas.

Se apoya en la encimera y tienta los bolsillos del delantal, en busca del mechero y una solución.

Quién sabe. Igual encuentran el All Blue primero.

* * *

Es cortito y un poco soso, I know it, pero hasta ahora todo habían sido indicios de LuNa e incluso de UsoppxKaya, así que esto tenía que suceder. El ritmo de actualizaciones será de dos one-shots/drabbles a la semana, al menos de momento. Gracias a todos por todo, he alcanzado el nirvana (?) ¡Un besote!

_Keep calm and leave a review~_


	5. Mandarinas

**5# Mandarinas**

Nami es como una mandarina.

A veces se despereza como un gato sobre la hamaca y se abre la camiseta (Luffy sabe que no mirarla cuando lo hace es una regla no escrita, pero la mira por el rabillo del ojo cuando ella cree que está con la vista fija en el horizonte) y la piel le brilla durante días. Es más naranja que nunca y huele a loción de bebés, a leche hidratante y a sol y a cosas suaves y como de algodón. Es uno de los olores favoritos de Luffy, junto al aroma de la carne asada y el de la aventura.

Nami es como una mandarina.

Hay temporadas en las que viene con pepitas y temporadas en las que no. Dependiendo de la fecha es dulce y sirve para hacer zumo y bebérselo deprisa y corriendo, o se ha agriado y es perfecta para cocinar pato a la naranja.

Nami es como una mandarina.

Luffy no puede acercarse más de la cuenta a ninguna de las dos porque Sanji no le deja, pero Luffy oye a las mandarinas diciendo "cómenos" y oye a Nami diciendo "Luffy, acércate" y no puede hacer nada más que gravitar en torno a ellas como un satélite.

A Luffy le gusta Nami cuando es dulce y cuando le da su merecido. Le gusta cuando Sanji y Zoro hacen competiciones de zambullidas y él no puede participar. Entonces llega Nami con unos manguitos y le dice que no se estire mucho, porque si los rompe los paga él.

Nami hace las cosas fáciles y por eso la quiere.

Es muy graciosa cuando arruga la nariz como un ratón (a pesar de ser un gato) y rueda los ojos y le pregunta "¿en qué estabas pensando?" y Luffy siempre le contesta como ella espera que le conteste, pero siempre piensa _en mandarinas_.

_Estaba pensando en mandarinas._

A veces piensa en ella casi tanto como piensa en comida, pero sospecha que si le dice "Nami, llevo todo el día pensando en ti" le cobrará por horas y Luffy no lo ha contado, pero está seguro de que no tiene tanto dinero.

De momento tiene suerte y pensar es gratis, hasta que Nami aprenda a leerle la mente como lee las coordenadas.

* * *

**Primera viñeta de la serie :D** Porque el punto de vista de Luffy sobre _El-Mundo _es divertido de escribir y espero que también sea divertido de leer.

Próxima subida el domingo.

_¿Una mandarina = un review?_


	6. Silencio

**6# Silencio**

Hay noches en las que todo parece crujir dentro del Going Merry, como la leña dentro de la chimenea.

Los ronquidos de los chicos, el runrún de las olas, el chirrido del cañón en cada vaivén, el frufrú de los mandarinos, el golpeteo de la tinta en sus frascos, el tintineo de las espadas en sus vainas, la silla coja de la cocina cambiando su peso de un lado al otro; el barco se despierta cuando sus tripulantes cierran los ojos, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para que no lo descubran.

Durante el día, le gusta que Luffy le trepe hasta la coronilla y se quede ahí, acompañándolo y hablando en silencio con él. Ha visto muchos piratas, pero Luffy no se parece a ninguno de ellos. Conserva todos los dientes y es más bien canijo, raro y valioso. Una especie en extinción.

Nami acaricia sus barandillas con la yema de los dedos cuando se levanta antes que el resto y habla con Sanji de espaldas, la melena corta y pelirroja al viento y las manos de terciopelo. Por las mañanas siempre huele a maíz tostado y a azúcar. El Merry aspira muy fuerte para grabar en cada tablón los vapores que nacen de la cocina.

Sanji y Zoro le dan un poco de miedo. Da igual que se mantenga al margen de sus disputas, al final siempre acaba recibiendo una parte de sus golpes y sus velas se hinchan como nunca, en protesta por cada fibrilla de madera astillada. Pero en el fondo, en el fondo se siente secretamente orgulloso de no hundirse. Al final siempre los acaba perdonando, y si está de buen humor y no hay banderas hasta arriba de huesos en el horizonte se permite el lujo de echarse una siesta con Zoro, las escotillas ronroneando y la bandera de los Sombrero de Paja meciéndose con la brisa.

Usopp es especial.

Parchea cada boquete y refuerza las puertas cuando se salen de sus goznes. Engrasa las bisagras y le cuenta secretos _¿sabes, Merry? Pensaba que Kaya tenía un solo tocadiscos, y no me equivocaba _y cuando Nami le ha jurado y perjurado que no va a llover, saca el tocadiscos y se tiende junto a él, a veces con Luffy, a veces con Luffy y Zoro, a veces con Luffy y Sanji, a veces con Nami, a veces con Nami y Luffy.

Pero nunca sin él, sin el Merry.

Es un chico sensible y un poco sobreprotector con él, pero el Merry supone que si no le curara las heridas nadie lo haría, no porque no quieran, sino porque son tan fuertes que a veces dan por hecho que el resto son igual de fuertes, y se equivocan. No es que Usopp no sea fuerte, claro. Pero sabe lo que es ver marchitarse a una persona todos los días, no de golpe y porrazo, como lo han visto Zoro, Luffy y Nami. No como Sanji, que lo ha perdido todo en un suspiro.

Usopp sabe lo que es ver morir a una persona todos los días, durante meses, durante años. Se ha pasado la mitad de su vida perdiendo cosas por el camino, por eso es el único de los cinco que lleva una bolsita de tela al cuello, para meter dentro todo lo que le importa y mantenerlo a salvo. No soporta los rasguños en el mástil ni las cuerdas deshilachándose porque sabe que muchas pequeñas rozaduras pueden convertirse en una enfermedad difícil de curar.

_Removiendo mi dolor con sus dedos,_

_cantando mi vida con sus palabras._

_Matándome suavemente con su canción._

Cuando Nami se va a dormir con esa canción, el Merry se aguanta las ganas de estirar los remos y se queda calladito hasta que amanece. Oye a Nami pensando, preguntando, negando y riendo con un deje de amargura y diversión _¿cómo es posible que Kaya esté más cerca de Usopp de lo que estoy yo de ti, Luffy?_

_Me dijeron que cantaba una buena canción,_

_que la cantaba con estilo,_

_así que vine a ver y a escucharle un rato._

Oye las tripas de Luffy retorciéndose y oye a Luffy pensando que tiene hambre. Pensando en el frigorífico cerrado a cal y canto. Pensando en las mandarinas sin vigilancia, a unos metros sobre su cabeza desgreñada. Pensando en Nami. Se cuela en su camarote y se inventa un sigilo que nunca ha tenido para mirarla mientras duerme.

_Y ahí estaba él, como un niño pequeño,_

_un extraño a mis ojos._

_Removiendo mi dolor con sus dedos,_

_cantando mi vida con sus palabras._

Nami tiene el sueño ligero y duerme de espaldas a él, pero nunca se da la vuelta. Sabe que está ahí porque podría sentir a Luffy en medio de un bombardeo, podría sentirlo aunque el mundo se quedara en silencio, sentirlo aunque le arrebataran la vista y el oído y la voz para preguntar _¿qué estás haciendo, Luffy? _Al principio se le aceleraba el pulso y le picaba toda la espalda. Ahora espera despierta hasta que venga. Los músculos del cuello se relajan y saca una pierna de la sábana intencionadamente. No lo oye respirar. Se pregunta qué querrá.

_Me sonrojé hasta sentir fiebre,_

_avergonzada entre el público._

_Parecía haber encontrado mis cartas,_

_y las leía en voz alta._

Luffy juega a dibujar su contorno con la vista, a contar los segundos que conforman los intervalos en los que el pecho de Nami sube y luego vuelve a bajar. Es una respiración irregular. Sabe que no está dormida y que podrían hablar de algo, aunque no se le ocurre muy bien de qué querría hablar Nami a las tres de la madrugada o de qué quiere hablar él. Sospecha que si abre la boca va a romper algo que no sabe qué es, pero que pende entre ellos como una telaraña y es mucho más frágil que la seda.

_Pedía a Dios que acabara por fin,_

_pero él seguía con ello._

_Cantaba como si me conociera_

_en todas mis penurias._

A Luffy nunca se le ha dado bien eso de hablar, de todas formas. Es más de actuar y pensar después, no sea que lo piense demasiado y al final no lo haga. Es un niño que sabe que sus actos tienen consecuencias y por eso los lleva a cabo, para provocar un cambio, pero nunca se detiene a medir las consecuencias, no sea que sean demasiado grandes o demasiado importantes y puedan persuadirle de alguna manera.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se hunde un poco en el colchón como se hunde cada vez que cae al mar. Se queda horas mirando el hueco que hacen las clavículas de Nami, _un hueco misterioso_, piensa, que en esa posición es más marcado y más hondo y _mejor__. _Parece bastante mordible, no como un trozo de carne, sino como un hueso. Un hueso que Luffy podría morder y lamer hasta que se cansara de hacerlo. Lo enterraría para que nadie más lo encontrase y después volvería a por él y _a qué sabrá._

El sabor de las cosas es trascendental.

_Y luego miró a través de mí,_

_como si yo no estuviera presente._

_Y continuó cantando,_

_cantando claro y fuerte._

Algunos dicen que Nami es una bruja y Luffy piensa que algo de razón tienen. No sabe lo que le hace Nami que la cabeza se le inclina sola y aunque acaba de comer, siente un vacío en el estómago y toda la sangre agolpándose bajo él, palpitando y estrujándole el corazón, y sabe cómo solucionar eso, no hace falta ser un genio para intuirlo porque es bastante instintivo. Y Monkey D. Luffy no es nada si no es instintivo.

_Removiendo mi dolor con sus  
dedos,_

_cantando mi vida con sus palabras._

Pero hay algo que le dice que no está bien. Algo como lo vulnerable que parece Nami con el mechón más largo de su flequillo sobre su nariz y el aro del sujetador insinuándose contra la camisilla demasiado fina. Si la circunstancia fuera otra, no le importaría. Ha hecho cosas que no están bien para el mundo pero que están bien para él. Pero hablar de Nami conllevaría hablar de él, de la promesa hecha a Genzo y de sentir que ya es El Rey cuando ella lo mira para felicitarlo, para echarle la bronca, para pedirle algo. Cuando lo mira. Así que no puede hacerlo. No puede pegar los labios a su oído y el pecho a su espalda y decirle que está despierto y que no tiene ganas de dormir porque a lo mejor Nami sí que las tiene y por su culpa no puede hacerlo.

La tapa con cuidado antes de irse y se recuerda que queda poco para el desayuno y que esa será la última vez.

Entonces oye _quédate _y Nami tiene los ojos cerrados, se lo ha tenido que imaginar. Luffy tiene mucha imaginación.

Vuelve a la noche siguiente y el Merry podría partirse a la mitad, porque nadie se despertaría.

Y los que están despiertos seguirían soñando.

* * *

**Empieza a surgir algo.** Soy un ser horrible y me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para estas cosas, lo reconozco.

La canción es de Roberta Flack. Rob, cásate conmigo (?)

Próxima actualización el miércoles, hope you liked it :)


	7. Sabo l

**¡Hola!** No pude actualizar el miércoles y esta semana no podré hacerlo hasta el viernes, así que cuelgo esta primera parte ahora y cuando vuelva estará la siguiente, gomen por el desorden n_n

Spoilers: Sabo, básicamente. Pertenezco al gremio de personas que saben que está "oficialmente muerto" pero que piensa que lo oficial no siempre es definitivo.

**NdA:** los diálogos de Ace y Luffy no están faltos de comas, los pongo así para dar a entender el nerviosismo que experimenta una persona que no es capaz de acabar sus frases. Los picos en los labios no tienen por qué ser sinónimo de incesto, son una muestra de afecto en muchas familias. Me gusta el AceLu pero este fic es LuNa :)

* * *

**7# Sabo I**

El día en que Sabo murió ocurrieron muchas otras cosas.

Luffy se levantó antes que nadie y lo hizo lleno de vendas que le apretaban en todas las articulaciones. Se atiborró de la mermelada de melocotón que había preparado la semana pasada bajo la atenta supervisión de Makino y que Ace declaró que no se comería aunque Porchemy resucitara y le hiciera escoger entre untarse unas tostadas con ella o cederle todos sus tesoros a Bluejam. La semana pasada Sabo le había puesto a Luffy una manita de diez años sobre el hombro hundido y había comentado que si Makino le había ayudado a hacerla no podía ser tan_ tan _letal.

—_Sabo, eres demasiado blando con él._

Esa mañana Ace era, por definición, el peor y el mejor hermano del mundo. El peor por no probar su mermelada (Sabo se había zampado dos botes y medio) y el mejor por haberlo salvado el día anterior (si Sabo hubiera estado con ellos también lo habría hecho).

Todo olía a pólvora y a brindis con sake, al pegue de las tiritas en la nariz y a pantalones manchados de barro. A fruta escarchada y a ramen y a mermelada caliente.

Al final del día Sabo estaba muerto y Ace no era ni mejor ni peor que él. Al final del día Sabo estaba muerto y Ace estaba vivo. Y era el único hermano que le quedaba a Luffy.

Ace era pecas bajo los ojos y resentimiento en las pupilas cada vez que escupía _preferirías que hubiera muerto yo, ¿no? _y Luffy lo odiaba siempre que decía eso porque lo que habría preferido sería haberse muerto él.

El día en que Sabo murió hubo una guerra civil en un país del South Blue, nació un niño a bordo de un barco de mercancías, Arlong desembarcó en Villa Cocoyashi y alguien hizo el amor por primera vez.

Luffy vivía en el país de Goa, el único barco que había pisado había sido el que había ayudado a construir a Naguri, Arlong le parecía un nombre muy gracioso y hacer el amor le sonaba a abrazar a alguien hasta acabar sudando, así que nada de eso tuvo importancia porque el día en que murió Sabo en el mundo no sucedió nada más que eso.

Ace cree que no pero Luffy lo vio llorar. Más bien, lo oyó. Todos oyeron sus gritos y a todos se les partió el alma cuando Ace se quedó ronco de tanto gritar y siguió gritando. Luffy se acurrucó cerca del candelabro que rezumaba aceite y se imaginó que estaban en el incendio otra vez y que no hacía tanto frío. Se imaginó que Sabo estaba con ellos y que decía _joder, quema_ y que Ace no los amenazaba con dejarlos tirados si seguían quejándose de un oponente -las llamas- del que solo podían huir.

Cuando Ace abrió la puerta olía a pasto, a dinero manoseado y a cansancio. La sensación de sentirse pequeño y superado por las circunstancias le asqueaba. Se sentía como si hubiera dado un paso atrás, como si hubiera dicho "me rindo" antes de tiempo y hubiera perdido ante un enemigo tan invisible como imbatible. Luffy tembló un poco y se hizo el dormido. Ace lo rodó sobre las sábanas y gruñó que era un insensato por dormir tan cerca de una vela encendida, y la apagó de un soplido. Dijo _lo que me faltaba sería que te murieras tú también, imbécil_ y Luffy tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que opinaba Ace de los niños que lloraban por todo, pero Ace también había llorado esa tarde, habían perdido un hermano y él tenía tanta agua helada seccionándole el pecho que tenía que sacársela de dentro. Lloró con toda la amargura que tenía y con todo el dolor y hubo hipidos y mocos y fluidos con los que Ace no quería mancharse la camiseta desteñida y un poco raída.

Luffy dijo _Ace no me voy a morir y tú tampoco Ace me lo prometiste Ace no te mueras _y Ace le cogió la cara entre las manos cortadas y lo besó en los labios. Fue fugaz como un golpe de tubería y tuvo el mismo efecto, porque Luffy se calló de golpe y se tragó las lágrimas que le quedaban. Ace susurró _no me hagas prometer las cosas dos veces como si no fuera a cumplirlas Luffy duérmete ya que como mañana me despierte antes que tú voy a quemar las tres cajas de mermelada que quedan anda a dormir YA _y se fue a buscar una manta más gruesa.

* * *

Sabo fue el primero en salir a la mar y el primero en morir. Ace fue el segundo en marcharse de Villa Fuschia y ha prometido que no va a morir. Luffy fue el último en dejar el nido, ha estado a punto de morir un par de veces y quiere todo lo que la vida pueda darle.

* * *

Cielo gris y mar negro, y en medio de todo, un barco pirata con un mascarón de proa tan sonriente como su capitán.

Se dirigían al sur y soplaba un viento fuerte, de ese que porta gotas gruesas como perlas y ataca por rachas que circulan en todas direcciones, como el Shakushi del capitán Kuro.

Sanji estaba asegurando con sogas las cajas más pesadas del almacén y haciendo inventario de las que se habían volcado, Nami manejaba el timón mapa en mano y Zoro ayudaba a Usopp a rotar el cañón para practicar con unos torreones que se erguían a medio kilómetro del Merry. La idea había sido de Nami.

—Podrían atacarnos en medio de una tormenta y estaríamos en desventaja porque todavía no hemos entrenado bajo esas circunstancias. Llegaremos a aguas en calma dentro de unas tres horas—sacudida del timón—, dos si alguno me ayudara a enderezar esto—gimió. Se había hecho daño en la muñeca.

—Déjamelo a mí—y antes de terminar la frase un par de manos estaban sobre las suyas. Nami no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque en el momento en que un túnel de aire atrapó el sombrero de Luffy y lo arrojó por la borda se encontró a sí misma corriendo hacia la barandilla y al timón girando sin control sobre su eje.

— ¡ZORO!—gritó Usopp mientras el cañón resbalaba de las manos de Zoro por la madera húmeda y llena de sal, precipitándose sobre él.

Se apartó accidentalmente de su trayectoria dando un traspiés, pero el cañón siguió su camino y chocó contra la base del mástil. Algo que sonaba como una maldición les llegó a los cuatro desde la escalerilla que daba al almacén—. ¡Vamos a hundirnos sin que nos ataque nadie!

— ¡Mi sombrero!

Pero no había ni rastro de él. Solo espuma contra el casco y crujidos en la pintura del barco.

Nami miró a Luffy mordiéndose los labios y Zoro hizo el amago de quitarse la camiseta, pero para sorpresa de todos el capitán bajó la mirada y salió volando al timón.

—Ya volverá.

—Pero Luffy…

—El mar es así. A veces se traga las cosas y tarde o temprano te las devuelve.

Nami se contuvo de decirle que a veces el mar se tragaba las cosas y nunca las devolvía porque supo que el _a veces _de Luffy contemplaba esa posibilidad. No dijo nada más.

Las olas tronaron como si el mundo fuera a romperse y Nami volvió al timón.

_¡Continuará!_

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con el sombrero de Luffy?**

Sé que hay cantidad de cosas sobre la muerte de Sabo pero tenía que hacer esto. _Hope you liked it!_

PD: ¿alguien que me pase una página con los caps de OP -desde el 50 o así- subtitulados al español? Estaba siguiendo dos canales pero YT los ha borrado por temas de copyright and this shit. El que lo haga tiene el cielo ganado :3 ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	8. Pulgato

**Mucho diálogo y poco sentido.** Está sin editar, pero lo subo ya porque ando liada con la matrícula de la carrera y tengo un maletón más grande que los sueños de un niño que debería haber deshecho hace horas. Abrazadme antes de que llore *cries*

* * *

**8# Pulgato**

Luffy tenía razón. A medias. Como siempre.

Por una parte, el mar le devolvió el sombrero pero por otra, no fue el mar _exactamente. _

— ¡Qué pasada! ¡Un pulpo-gato!

—Querrás decir gato-pulpo, que de pulpo tiene más bien poco.

— ¿Tú crees?

Sanji no solo lo creía. Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente cómo era un pulpo. Había atravesado unos cuantos con el arpón y metido en la cazuela otros tantos. Nami conocía a Hatchan. Sobraban explicaciones.

— ¿Os he contado aquella vez que me enfrenté a un tibulpo?

— ¿Un tiqué?—preguntó Luffy, que de repente parecía haber perdido el interés en concretar _qué_ se habían encontrado dormitando enroscado alrededor del ancla.

Usopp sonrió con amplitud y apoyó la pierna en el borde de la caja que habían recubierto de plástico impermeable y llenado de agua salada. El gato-pulpo olfateó la suela con curiosidad.

— ¡Un tibulpo! Tenía seis años cuando me atacó. Medía por lo menos, _por lo menos _como tres Merrys y escupía tinta ácida por la boca que si tocaba la madera la licuaba en menos de un segundo.

Luffy silbó largamente, emocionado.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué te atacó?

—Seguramente vio su nariz, lo confundió con un pez espada y se sintió amenazado—se mofó Zoro, que afilaba sus espadas un poco apartado de los demás.

— ¿Algún problema con mi nariz?

—Sanji, si Usopp es un pez espada, ¿Zoro qué es?

—Pues un alga espada.

Nami examinaba las patas del intruso que había aparecido con el sombrero de Luffy colgado al cuello. Efectivamente, lo único que tenía de pulpo eran unas branquias carmines en la primera mitad del lomo y una ventosa por pata. De hecho, si lo mirabas de pasada no era más que un gato negro ordinario con un par de tajos profundos cerca de la cabeza y un apego inusual hacia el agua.

Y hacia ellos.

Al ser descubierto, se había desperezado como cualquier gato habría hecho y se había arrojado al mar desde el ancla a medio subir. El sombrero había flotado y Luffy había estirado el brazo para recuperarlo, y cuando este volvió a su posición original, humano y animal se habían mirado a los ojos. Negros y pequeños los del humano, de pupilas redondas, y grandes y amarillos los del animal, de pupilas alargadas. Dos pares de ojos rebosantes de fascinación.

_— ¡Ay!_

Al menos por parte de Luffy.

Lo había mordido y Luffy lo había dejado caer, a unos buenos cientos de metros del Merry. A la mañana siguiente, y habiendo olvidado el percance del día anterior, Luffy había dejado escapar una exclamación ahogada al ver al pulpo-gato nadar a un costado del barco, persiguiendo una manada de delfines que jugueteaban un poco más allá de la proa, dando saltos y surfeando sobre sus colas. Había mirado a Luffy y se había relamido los bigotes.

Al caer la noche Sanji hizo atún a la pimienta y para sorpresa de todos, Luffy se levantó de la mesa una vez hubo vaciado su sexto plato de lasaña vegetal de batata con extra de bechamel y había salido corriendo con una servilleta aceitosa en las manos que fue goteando por todo el camino, y que le habría valido una paliza combinada y brutal por parte de Sanji y Nami si no se hubiera asomado a la barandilla con labios de trompeta y hubiera hecho_ psbsbsbsbs._

_—_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?_—_había preguntado Nami con el ceño fruncido. Nada fuera de lo cotidiano, una pregunta bastante rutinaria tratándose del capitán.

Luffy ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para mirarla, ocupado como estaba escrutando la superficie del mar más próxima al barco.

_—_Llamo al gato_—_contestó con simpleza_—._ Hoy lo he visto intentando meterse entre unas gaviotas que se estaban comiendo a un cachalote muerto_—_explicó sin dejar de _psbsbsbsbsear—_pero las gaviotas no le han dejado acercarse mucho.

Nami y Sanji se miraron, como sopesando si un gato hambriento que había mordido a su capitán justificaba parte de la cocina y la cubierta pringadas de aceite y una ración menos de atún a la pimienta.

_—_Luffy…

Luffy mandó a Nami a callar con la mano, y cuando Sanji estaba calentando el tobillo para darle una patada que lo mandara volando al Gran Line, unos bigotes largos y húmedos emergieron de la barandilla. Si Luffy no se hubiera quedado tan quieto, bueno, si _Luffy, _que nunca se quedaba quieto, no hubiera puesto involuntariamente aquella cara de niño que quiere hacer migas con un gato callejero dándole de comer, Sanji le habría aplastado el cráneo contra la cubierta porque total, _ya estaba sucia._

_—_ ¡Os digo que peleé contra un tibulpo y le gané!_—_refunfuñó Usopp sobándose la nariz.

Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y se colocó bien la corbata negra.

_—_Ya, si yo te creo. Cuando estaba en el Baratie me enfrentaba cada semana a su peligrosísimo hermano, el pulpurón.

_—_ ¿Mitad pulpo, mitad tiburón?_—_Luffy con un hilo de voz, los puños cerrados a la altura del pecho.

_—_Tú sí que eres un pulpo_—_rió Zoro por lo bajo. Sanji se preparó para declarar oficialmente el estado de guerra, pero Nami llegó antes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos en el suelo, veían blanco y oían arpas y voces angelicales que los alentaban a pasar al otro lado.

_—_Ya basta de memeces. ¿Queréis decirme qué vamos a hacer con este…?

_—_ ¡_Pulgato!—_gimió Luffy en un último esfuerzo antes de morir indignamente.

_—_ ¿…este pulgato?

_—_ ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

Morirse no habría estado mal. Si a Zoro le hubieran dado a escoger entre morir sin ser el mejor espadachín del mundo o soportar la pataleta de Luffy de _quiero un pulgato quieroquieroquiero _(que incluía revolcones por el suelo y morritos en forma de tres) se lo habría planteado seriamente. ¿Si le hubieran ofrecido una reserva inagotable de sake en el más allá? Luffy tendría una mascota a bordo y un vicecapitán fiambre.

_—_Soyalérgico_—_apenas un murmullo.

— ¿Qué?

Carraspeó antes de volver a intentarlo.

_—_Soy alérgico a los gatos.

Sanji lo miró como si lo estuviera viendo bajo una nueva luz, maravillado.

_—_ ¿Has probado a comer carne? A lo mejor así se te quita.

_—_ ¿Cómo se me va a quitar así? Además, la alergia es alergia.

_—Ah. _Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos un médico pronto_—_desvió la mirada de Nami a propósito_—._ Después del bardo, claro.

_—_ ¡Que no es eso!

_—_O sea_—_empezó Sanji_—_que si un niño que no ha tocado una espada en su vida cierra la puerta mientras estás en una habitación llena de gatos_—_calada corta_—_, ¿te ganaría?

Zoro lo miró con dureza antes de cruzarse de brazos. Un leve rubor surcaba la parte alta de sus mejillas.

_—_Depende de lo que estuviera hecha la puerta.

_—_Vaya.

—Sí.

—Yo voto porque el gato se quede.

— ¡Ya tengo dos votos!—aplaudió Luffy, feliz de la vida—. Usopp… ¿a ti te gustan más los gatos que los perros, verdad?

— ¿¡Tantas ganas tienes de verme muerto, miserable!?

—Luffy, no inventes… además, ¿no habíamos quedado en que tenía más de pulpo que de gato? Todavía tengo pesadillas llenas de tentáculos…

—Pero Usopp… ¿estás seguro de que no era un _tilamar_? ¿Mitad tiburón, mitad calamar? Es que los pulpos no echan tinta…

—Qué listo eres cuando quieres… quiero decir, claro que era un tibulp…

— ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Cinco pares de ojos fijos en Nami, el tiempo detenido y atado por un hilo finísimo y hecho del mismo material que la espada de Ojos de Halcón. Un dolor pulsante de cabeza que la estaba acuciando desde hacía cinco minutos y que había ido in crescendo, amenazando con partirle la cabeza en dos.

—Luffy y Sanji, si queréis pulgato le compráis vosotros la comida, ¡y olvidaos de que os dé dinero extra para sus gastos! Ah, y tendréis que cambiarle el agua y todo eso, y como Sanji no tiene mucho tiempo para andar ocupándose de pulgatos—_¿pulgatos?, _se reprendió mentalmente,_ ¿en serio? ¿Quieres que te tomen en serio y dices "pulgatos"?_ _Nami, antes de esta gente solías tener estilo_—y tú tienes la capacidad de atención de un alfiler, Luffy, a la mínima que lo descuides vete despidiéndote de él.

Zoro estornudó.

—Se va a llamar Sabo—declaró Luffy, agachándose junto a la caja.

— ¿Sabo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?—rió Sanji con la ceja más rizada que nunca.

—Desde luego de gato no es…—comentó Usopp con un tic bajo el ojo.

—Pero Sabo no es un gato corriente—recordó Luffy con solemnidad—. Es un pulgato, ¿a que sí?

Sabo se achaparró contra el fondo plastificado y soltó unas burbujitas de conformidad por el hocico.

Zoro suspiró. Algunas derrotas es mejor asumirlas que atesorarlas.

_—_Pero en la cubierta no puede quedarse. Que aquí duermo y entreno.

_—_ ¿No puedes entrenar en otro sitio?

_— _¡Dónde demonios quieres que entrene si estamos en un barco?

_—_ ¿En la barandilla?

_—_ ¡NI HABLAR!

Sabo era un pulgato acostumbrado a la adversidad. Había pasado toda su vida en el mar, después de todo. Estaba curtido.

Lo venció el sueño justo después de oír algo que a través del agua de su caja sonaba como _"lo siento Zoro, órdenes del capitán"_ y que carecía de sentido para un animal como él.

Para cuando Zoro se refugió en el camarote de los chicos arrastrando los pies con la barbilla bien alta y el orgullo herido de bala de cañón, Sabo soñaba con él mismo cazando un atún enorme y llevándolo a casa, en un islote de coral rojo bermellón donde lo esperaban su madre y sus hermanos y no había gaviotas egoístas con las que sacar las uñas por el botín.

* * *

Lo del tibulpo y el tiburón no es mío. O sea, los términos los he oído de la boca de Luis Piedrahita -uno de mis futuros maridos ya know-. No he llamado Sabo ll a esta parte porque no toca, pero en un futuro no muy lejano habrá un Sabo ll, I´ll promise. Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen el fic, you guys´re pure love.

¿Un reviewsito para alegrarme la depresión postvacacional :´( ?


	9. Equilibrio

Long time no see! No os entretengo pero al final os pregunto una cosilla. Enjoy!

* * *

**9# Equilibrio**

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Te imito.

Nami parpadea.

— ¿Sabes por dónde han pasado esos berries? Quítatelos de los ojos.

Luffy hace un mohín.

—Pero es que es la única forma de imitarte, Nami. Llevo todo el día intentando poner ojos de berry, pero no me sale.

Nami suspira y desiste de separar en fajos los últimos doblones de la caja fuerte. Le retira los billetes a Luffy de los ojos con una mueca de disgusto. Luffy se ríe con esa vocecita suya de niño al que pillan haciendo una travesura y la saluda con voz cantarina.

—Hola Nami.

_Joder, Luffy._

Nami no ha querido nada en la vida tanto como quiere enfadarse con Luffy en muchas más ocasiones de las que se enfada, y lo que más le duele es no ser capaz de ponerse seria con él, de perdonarlo cuando Luffy dice "lo siento, Nami" cada vez que pifia alguno de sus mapas o se pule todo su dinero y ella dice "sentirlo no es suficiente" pero en el fondo, en el fondo se le encoge el corazón y piensa "sentirlo a veces puede conmigo, Luffy". En el fondo _sabe_ que Luffy es uno de esos tipos y eh, no le pasa solo a ella, a los que a uno le cabrea perdonar antes de tiempo porque no se lo merecen, uno de esos tipos que te persiguen hasta conseguir un "venga va, que te perdono" que de sincero tiene más bien poco, pero como Luffy no sabe (o no le interesa) leer entre líneas ignora que Nami siempre lo perdona antes de querer perdonarlo. Luego viene ese "venga va…" que en su caso viene acompañado de una sanción dineraria.

_"Cuando te enamoras tu sentido de la justicia cambia", _había dicho Nojiko. El sentido de la justicia de Nami había cambiado, claro. Por ser Luffy el que le pedía perdón la multa se duplicaba. Nojiko nunca había esclarecido si cambiaba a favor de la otra parte o no, así que ajo y agua.

Nami ya tiene suficiente con ser demasiado buena, ya tiene suficiente con estar loca por Luffy como para encima empezar a copiarle lo de ser idiota y dejarlo irse de rositas cada vez que la caga. Alguien tiene que mantener el equilibrio y como Luffy no parece muy dispuesto a ello…

_Porque Luffy no sabe lo tuyo, claro. No lo sabe. Qué equilibrio va a haber. En qué estabas pensando._

— ¿Ya le has dado de comer a Sabo?

—Sanji lo ha castigado.

— ¿Y eso?

—Cuando te encerraste a contar el dinero nos cruzamos con un mercader ambulante que vendía comida y juguetes para animales, y Sanji le compró a Sabo un montón de latas de comida para gatos—llegados a ese punto Luffy empezó con lo que parecía una risa sutil, que acabó metamorfoseándose en una carcajada de esas que te mojan el rabillo de los ojos y te dejan sin respiración—, pero resulta que a Sabo no le gusta la comida para gatos, y como Sanji no me hizo caso y pasó de comprarle un rascador Sabo se afiló las uñas en el delantal favorito de Sanji.

— ¿El de la chica en bikini?

—Ese—Nami querría que Luffy sonriera con ese orgullo abrasador cuando se refiere a ella. Cuando dice _esa, mi navegante. _Si uno de los dos no estuviera de espaldas al otro cada vez que eso sucede, Nami podría haber tachado uno de los tantos guiones de su larga y desordenada lista de Cosas Pequeñas A Las Que Prestaría Más Atención Y Que Tendrían Más Importancia Si No Tuviéramos Que Hacer Frente A Cosas Grandes Cada Día.

A veces, los problemas grandes son más fáciles de afrontar que los pequeños. Escapar de la Marina, destronar piratas, vender caras sus vidas. Sobrevivir. Son fáciles de resolver porque es hacerles frente o morir, no hay mucho margen para buscar alternativas.

Cuando vives como lo hacen ellos, como piratas, no hay lugar para los problemas pequeños. Acordarse de lo que sueñan, aprenderse una canción de pe a pa, enamorarse.

Todo queda en un _no me acuerdo de lo que estaba soñando, ya volveré a soñarlo. Me sé el estribillo, ya habrá tiempo para canciones cuando desembarquemos. _

_Ya habrá tiempo para el amor si mañana me despierto y sigo vivo._

— ¿Sanji lo ha castigado sin comer?—pregunta casi sin pensar, casi sin importarle la respuesta, intentando apartar a Luffy de sus pensamientos. A veces lo intenta con más ímpetu que otras, pero ahora mismo es especialmente complicado porque lo tiene justo delante, a un par de palmos de su cara, hablando de su nueva mascota y sonriendo como si supiera el secreto de vivir, de exprimir cada día y sacarle partido a todo lo que sucede desde que sale el sol hasta que cae la noche.

_Se nos ha acoplado un gato que no comparte sus almejas con nadie y nos hace tirar el dinero, disfrutémoslo._

_Carpe diem._

—No. Es Sanji—y eso lo explica todo—. Además, ayer Sabo encontró una roca cubierta de almejas y se trajo bastantes, así que aunque no le guste la comida de lata tiene provisiones en la caja para tirar un par de días. Su castigo es no salir de la caja hasta mañana.

Puaj.

— ¿Con todas esas conchas vacías en el fondo? Luffy…

—No, no. Cada vez que se come una tira la concha por fuera. Es muy gracioso porque Zoro se puso la mascarilla para dormir y le van cayendo todas en la cabeza, deberías venir a verl…

_Ah, no. _Se niega a entretenerse igual que Luffy, con esa simpleza y esa alegría injustificada de vivir.

_No, gracias._

— ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Zoro tú también y me dejas terminar con esto?

Luffy se muerde el labio y se cruza de brazos, pensando.

—Me apetece estar aquí.

Nami le pasa una gomita al último fajo y encara a Luffy, sentados sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

— ¿Y si me levanto y me voy? ¿Te quedarías aquí tú solo?

—Puede. Quizá me pondría a investigar tus cosas—Nami va a formular una amenaza lo bastante contundente como para hacerlo sudar frío pero—pero si te fueras te seguiría. Siempre lo hago—sonríe, jugueteando con el cordel que Nami le cosió a su sombrero.

Cómo va a sacarse a Luffy de la mente cuando no puede sacarlo de su habitación, cómo va a sacarse a Luffy de la mente si no puede sacárselo de debajo de la piel, son buenas preguntas, sin duda. Y como toda buena pregunta, encontrarles una buena respuesta tiene su intríngulis. Desde que Sanji y Zoro se conocen, Nami ha descubierto que además de temas de conversación/discusión recurrentes hay respuestas recurrentes, así que de momento le vale con la respuesta de siempre.

_Joder, Luffy._

Ya habrá tiempo para una respuesta más elaborada. Si mañana desembarcan en la isla de turno, si se levanta y sigue viva, Nami pensará en una respuesta mejor.

* * *

**El siguiente prompt es el décimo y mi creatividad está en horas bajas, so... ¿quién quiere no sé... un LuNa kiss? **O lo que queráis, soy una mandada y no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, so this is a kind of apologize.

_¡Nos leemos :D!_


	10. Chicas

**Aviso importante: **planeaba de corazón subir un LuNa kiss hoy, pero el ZoSan se me está quedando muy atrás y tenía que colgar este shot primero. Realmente aunque no os guste el yaoi esto es legible hasta la frase: "_S__ucedió un poco a traición, sin grandes avisos ni nada que indicara que ese sería el comienzo, la antesala del comienzo de una larga sucesión de dolores de cabeza_." Como el LuNa realmente es el segundo hetero que escribo, por lo menos como pairing!centric considero que este ZoSan no es nada explícito (hay insinuaciones), pero si algo no nos entra, no nos entra y punto, así que lo dejo a vuestra elección :) ¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**10# Chicas**

Cuando estaba en el Baratie siempre había una chica.

A veces era morena y otras pelirroja, o incluso rubia (las rubias le hacían sacar la botella de vino reservada a un alto cargo de la Marina y desplegar sus mejores encantos). A veces venía sola y buscaba dejar de sentirse sola, y otras veces lo único que quería era comer sola. La mayoría venían acompañadas y traían la mirada perdida y la sonrisa permanente, y cuando le decían a su marido _voy al baño, no tardo nada _y acababan en la bodega sentadas en una de las cajas y con Sanji abriéndoles los labios con la lengua se sentían un poco menos solas de lo que habían entrado al restaurante.

Tal vez no todos los días ni todas las semanas, pero siempre había una chica.

A veces se reía mucho y otras era más bien seria. ¡Sanji se había encontrado con vírgenes! Y no podía decir que eran mejores que las otras porque cada mujer a la que hacía el amor era, a pesar de que sus maridos pensaran lo contrario, una buena mujer. Las vírgenes tendían a entrechocar las rodillas cuando les acariciaba el muslo con la yema de los dedos, como si fueran tazas de café que se habían roto demasiadas veces.

Había aprendido a desabrochar los sujetadores con una mano de dedos muy largos, pero siempre les besaba las clavículas y usaba las dos manos mientras se los quitaba, por cuestión de principios.

Algunas lo abrazaban con blandura antes de colocarse la falda y otras lloraban todo lo que se les llevaba pudriendo por dentro desde hacía meses, años, y Sanji siempre les pasaba un pañuelo de tela por el cuello para que no oliera a chico, les secaba los ojos y se los regalaba. Les sostenía las manos temblorosas o rígidas entre las suyas y les decía _eres tan bonita, dios, tan bonita _y durante un instante, ellas se sentían bonitas.

Cuando una leía un libro era fácil saber si estaba allí para comer o no; con la vista fija en el mismo párrafo desde hacía horas, pero esforzándose por parecer concentrada.

El viejo nunca dijo nada. Bueno, sí lo dijo, cuando Sanji tenía dieciséis años y todavía no sabía desabrochar sujetadores con una mano. Dijo una frase que a Sanji se le quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria y que no olvidará ni aunque le obliguen a hacerlo.

La frase fue "ten un crío y vete buscando otro restaurante" sin un _mocoso _al final y acompañada de una cajita de condones y un fajo de berries. El viejo podía ser muchas cosas pero no era tonto: sabía que una sexta parte de la clientela regular femenina del Baratie venía más por Sanji que por su sopa, y _Pierna Roja_ Zeff no era nada si no era justo.

Eran buenos tiempos y Sanji estaba en forma. Les daba un repaso a una media de cuatro tipos por semana que lo llamaban camarero o manifestaban su superioridad insultando sus dotes culinarias, se acostaba con chicas e iba y venía de las cocinas al comedor y del comedor a las cocinas.

Así que casi todo estaba bien porque no le dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar en el All Blue ni en cosas en las que era mejor no pensar.

Ahora no hay tipos a los que dar un repaso y no hay mujeres con las que acostarse, así que lo único que le queda es refugiarse en sus aliños y sus bizcochos de vainilla.

Y a veces bueno, hay épocas en las que no es suficiente. Sanji tiene más energía de la que gasta y se le acumula toda en la boca del estómago, necesita moverse, hacer algo con toda esa energía que le hace temblar como un flan de huevo a las tres leches.

Al principió pensó que podría arrearle a Luffy con el cucharón siempre que le diese la gana porque EN FIN. Era de goma y ya podía caerle un buque encima, no se iba a morir por un par de "llamadas de atención." Pero Luffy siempre ponía esa carita de _no entiendo por qué me pegas con el cucharón en lugar de llenarme el plato de puré de patatas asadas con él _y Sanji no era un blandengue (se había criado en el Baratie) pero lo dejaba pasar a regañadientes.

Luego estaba Zoro, con sus pesas y su cara de _eh tú, tengo el pelo verde y tres pendientes en la oreja, chúpamela _y una cicatriz tan grande como su terquedad. La primera semana que estuvieron todos juntos, Luffy desayunó por Zoro también porque resultaba que el muy animal nunca desayunaba, ¡levantaba su peso multiplicado por cien con un litro de café! y luego tenía la desfachatez de pasarse el día duerme que te duerme, poniendo de los nervios a Nami o aliándose con Luffy cuando le convenía.

Zoro era, en esencia, un compendio de las cosas que sacaban a Sanji de quicio, pero también tenía unas malas pulgas desproporcionadas y una resistencia de narices y eso ah, eso era p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.

_— ¿Estás bien?_

Vale, _había sido_ perfecto.

La dinámica era la siguiente: Luffy, al que había que sufrir para conocerlo bien, se metía en líos, Nami marcaba las rutas a seguir e impartía justicia cuando Luffy se metía en un lío especialmente gordo, Usopp reparaba los boquetes que le iban saliendo al Going Merry y acompañaba a Luffy en sus trastadas más inofensivas, Sanji cocinaba y compraba las provisiones y Zoro se _encargaba de las cosas _cuando hacía falta. La tregua había durado tres días, a contar desde la noche en la que Zoro se había quedado con Nami vigilando el barco y Sanji se había llevado a los otros dos en calidad de mulas de carga al mercado nocturno de una isla con poca vegetación y mucho bandido suelto.

Nami podría haberlo resuelto ella sola.

—Zoro, hay alguien fuera del barco—Zoro había bostezado con los ojos cerrados—. Zoro, hay alguien ahí fuera—había chasqueado la lengua y los había abierto para mirarla.

Podría haberlo resuelto ella sola, pero en esos momentos surcaban el mismo mar que un criminal de poca monta al que estaban buscando desde hacía meses; un hombre joven y moreno que violaba a niños y mujeres y los descuartizaba después de asfixiarlos con sus propias manos. La Marina estaba preocupada porque no mataba por dinero y nunca dejaba pistas sobre su paradero, solo cuerpos sin vida como caracolas vacías.

La última víctima había sido hallada en una isla vecina. Una chica que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Durante toda su vida, Zoro recordaría los ojos de Nami como los ojos del miedo.

Volvió un minuto de reloj después, con la sangre negruzca de otro goteando de la hoja de la espada.

—Ya no.

No se lo contaron a Luffy, pero ni falta que hizo porque Nami _estuvo rara_ durante toda la noche, se fue a dormir pronto y el cuerpo se le empezaba a entumecer por la tensión después de horas sola en la oscuridad. A las tres de la madrugada Luffy le dio un susto de muerte cuando se plantó en su habitación y dijo _hoy duermes con nosotros, noche de historias de miedo._

No hubo historias de miedo porque Nami se quedó dormida tan pronto como se echó en el sofá, muerta de cansancio y de alivio. Durmió de un tirón, y no la despertaron ni los ronquidos de Luffy ni Sanji escabulléndose con las primeras luces de la mañana para preparar un té.

—Perfectamente.

Sanji estaba bien. Un poco de mala leche porque en aquella isla del demonio no había chicas de menos de sesenta años, un poco preocupado porque estaban a punto de quedarse sin legumbres, ligeramente cansado porque llevaba un par de semanas durmiendo mal y un poco cabreado por todo, pero joder, estaba bien. Zoro no tenía por qué encargarse de él porque no había nada de lo que encargarse.

Sucedió un poco a traición, sin grandes avisos ni nada que indicara que ese sería el comienzo, la antesala del comienzo de una larga sucesión de dolores de cabeza.

Tres segundos y estaba contra la vitrocerámica, con el pantalón abierto y la nariz pringada de azúcar glas.

Y la mano de Zoro dentro del calzoncillo.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar (¡código amarillo, código amarillo: Zoro, el gilipollas de Zoro, el de las tres espadas, _Zoro_ metiéndote mano a las doce en punto, salid en orden siguiendo los carteles y no habrá heridos!) pero cuando lo hizo, con el pulso latiéndole en los oídos y los ojos abiertos como platos se encontró con Zoro. Zoro y esa mirada con la que había mirado a los piratas a los que quería cazar. Zoro con la determinación con la que levantaba el ancla, manteniéndolo en el sitio con una sola mano y _ZorodiosZoro tan caliente _la abstinencia era más dura que naufragar en un islote sin comida ni agua y esa mano era demasiado cálida y Sanji no podía estar bien porque si lo hubiera estado lo habría molido a patadas hasta matarlo y sobre todo, no se habría corrido en dos minutos, clavándole a Zoro los dedos en la muñeca.

—Para alguien que lleva mes y medio sin follar no está nada mal—_cocinero, eh cocinero_—, más te vale encontrar a alguien en la próxima isla—Sanji estaba un poco más interesado en saber por qué seguía teniendo su mano en la polla pero qué se le va a hacer, Zoro se había levantado hablador—porque los caballeros no os la cascáis nunca, ¿no?— ¿había tenido siempre la voz así de ronca? Seguro que se había vuelto a pasar con el picante, el muy desgraciado. Tendría que empezar a esconder el tabasco—y ni tú ni yo queremos acostumbrarnos a esto, así que deja de darle el coñazo a Nami y afina tu radar del amor, o lo que sea. Menos privilegios para ella y más acostarte con lo que tengas a tiro.

Las piernas no le temblaron cuando Zoro se sacudió la mano y salió a cubierta con su espalda de tres metros y su actitud de _y-no-pasa-nada _a darse un baño matutino (estaban en una zona de tránsito de tiburones martillo).

Aquello no había pasado. Zoro y sexo jugaban en dos ligas distintas y aquello no entraba dentro de sexo-sexo, ¿verdad? Solo había sido Zoro encargándose de las cosas, como siempre.

Zoro no era una mujer y no sabía cómo tratarlas, así que todo estaba bien. Seguía siendo Zoro, seguía siendo su camarada y seguramente tendría las piernas llenas de pelos igual que él, solo era un hombre echando una mano (_no, eso no, joder_) a otro hombre que necesitaba a una mujer desesperadamente.

Solo era Zoro, leal, cabezota, perseverante, honor y acero y bronce y mazapán, café por las mañanas y siestas largas.

Zoro.

Solo era Zoro y nada más, y él necesitaba un cigarro.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Sé que casi todos los que siguen el fic son partidarios del LuNa y que eso suele estar reñido con ser simpatizante del ZoSan, así que da igual si no has leído el resto de shots y te has metido directamente a este: recibir una opinión cuesta un poco más que darla.

El siguiente será LuNa, y el siguiente del siguiente, ZoSan. Y se irán alternando con shots de la tripulación o lo que surja, así igualaremos las fuerzas nun


End file.
